Everything will get better i swear
by marrytheknight
Summary: Changing schools mid term is always hard, especially for kid like dan, what happens when he meets someone who will change his life completely ? Phan! And Rated M for self-harm, swearing, suicide, rape, and smut warning this may trigger
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: hey guys I was unsure whether it not to upload this but I did anyway, I do plan on a continuing this story if you guys would like me to by leaving me a review or pm.

WARNING: This story may trigger because it will contain adult themes, self-harm, rape, swearing and smut

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DAN AND PHIL they are real people so I have no control over them, also these events have never happened to them.

Enjoy :-)

chapter one- the meeting

Dans p.o.v

People say life is like a roller coaster it has it's ups and downs but right now to me all there is are drops, long and never ending, on a constant loop, just like my life which is just one massive hell hole.

I have no friends because honestly who would want to be friends with a freak like me.

Why do I screw up everything ?

That's why I am here. Looking up at the gates of my new high school; I had to leave my old school because not many people can accept who I am. The bullying was agony. the daily beatings i received were just about bearable as well as the mental abuse, i wish they would have just left me alone. Well standing here isn't going to get this day over any faster. It's not my fault people enjoy using me as a punching bag just because I'm gay. Looking round; I think I might be better off just keeping myself to myself. If only I was invisible then life would be a whole lot simpler.

Phils p.o.v

School.

I can't think of anything that brings me more torture than this one place does every single day of my life. Preparing for another day torturous abuse. This all because I'm gay. Yep that's right gay, and the best part is I don't have the strength to fight back because if I did it would only be worse for me in the long run. I'm the schools freak and the thugs favourite prey.

Well here goes nothing. I plug my headphones into iPod and press play as muse blared out the speakers into my ears, pull my hood up to cover my face in a hope that they won't spot me making my way into the building, with my head facing the floor as to not make direct eye contact with anyone. Assuring myself that I won't come into contact with my tormentors.

Dans p.o.v

This place is bigger than it looks, as I enter the building. Achieving stares from everyone I passed in the corridor. Of course everybody noticed the new kid, it's mid term. I can't believe this, I am already drawing attention to myself and I haven't even spoken one word yet, good going dan, seriously good going. I picked up my walking pace trying to get to my first lesson with out drawing attention to myself by keeping head down, avoiding all eye contact.

Narrators p.o.v

Phil hurried down to first lesson, attempting to keep his head down and avoid abuse for as long as he possibly could. He didn't notice the strange boy coming up towards as he checked over his shoulder, as they collied together and sent each other to the floor.

'Well done dan seriously have a fucking round of applause for being a clumsy idiot and drawing attention to yourself on your first day by walking into someone, seriously well done' dan thought to himself as he stood up trying to regain his balance from before. Everybody is staring at us... Great. Not only is he the new kid but everybody is now staring giving him unwanted attention.

Dans p.o.v

I swear these people have no lives, seriously they are just stood there looking at us as though we are a circus act gone wrong, have they never seen a collision of people before? obviously not. Well the corridor is starting to clear now, so that must mean lesson is gonna start and I'm going to be late.

'I see your blind as well as a faggot are ya ha ha ha' what? Oh i see they must be the dicks of the school, and that they are quite clearly homophobic but are they talking to me? How did they know I was gay? They can't possibly know I'm gay, do I look gay? Were they even talking to me? Then i noticed the boy i walked into still on the floor, he looks like he is unpopular, they must of been talking to him. This is the first time I noticed him, I mean really noticed him. His features standing out boldly so I couldn't miss them, the guy I walked into, he is gorgeous and perfect, his crystal blue eyes and jet black hair, how could anybody not like him? Wait... What am I saying? I can't like him! I hardly know! Scratch that I know fuck all about him! I don't even know his name, but I will do when I talk to him. He curled up into ball and started to cry. Did I hurt him? I am such a terrible person, making someone who is clearly vulnerable cry, great start! I offer my hand out to help him up, he buries head further into his chest and cries

'D-don't hurt m-me p-please'

'Hey are you okay? I promise i'm not going to hurt you i just want to help you and I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk into you, I was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone and I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm dan by the way'

'Yeah i guess so, and it's fine I was doing the same and I'm phil. Your the new kid right?'

'Yep, that's me'

'You know it is a bad idea talking to me, right?'

'No I didn't, why is it a bad idea?' What could possibly be wrong about talking to him?

'As you can already tell I'm the schools punching bag, and if they see you talking to me then they will hurt you too, and I don't want that to happen to, although I have just met you I wouldn't wish this upon anyone'

This sounds like me at my old school. Well I'm definitely not going to stop talking to him, I have finally found someone like me and understands the pain I have been through.

'I have never met someone like me before'

'What do you mean?' His face filled with confusion and tilted his to one side, making him look adorable.

'I was in your situation at my old school, people aren't very accepting are they?'

'no I guess they aren't, I suppose I know that one' he said shyly, is he shy talking to me? Wow that floor looks uncomfortable I should probably help him up

'would you like some help'

'help?'

'well yeah your still on the floor , I was wondering if you wanted help getting up' did he forget he was on the floor? Man I have to stop asking so many god damn questions

'oh right, yeah please' I offered out my hand to phil to pull him up, he took hold of hand climbed back on to his feet. His touch is amazing. It's beyond anything I could have imagined. I think this going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/**_N_**

**_I'm so sorry this chapter took a while to be uploaded, the reason for that is I had to do a load of revision for all my exams and now that I finished all my exams and revision I'm free to write chapters for this , also so if some of it doesn't make sense I had to write it on my phone. Anyway on with the chapter. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own dan and phil! This is all fictional! None of this has actually happened to them nor do I wish for this to happen to them ! _**

**WARNING BEFORE READING THIS MAY BE TRIGGERING ! If I think a chapter will be triggering I will put a warning before the chapter starts.**

Phil's P.O.V

. ... Why do I set my alarm clock for six in the morning? It's not like I have to be anywhere of importance, apart from school that is. Well as I said no where of importance. There is a new kid arriving today, oh the joy of having somebody else to make my life a misery, well more than it already is.

I love sleeping. It's the only place where I can escape to, also it keeps my life together, it has a tendency to fall apart when I'm awake. I switch off my alarm and stumble out of bed, walking over towards my mums room.

I open her bedroom door, slowly and quietly as not to wake her. She looks so peaceful when she is asleep. No pain or suffering can touch her when she is. I'm losing her. Just like everything else good in my life , I lose it. She is the only thing that keeps me sane and alive and she is leaving me. Not out of choice, she would never leave me if she had a choice. She is leaving me because of cancer. A disease that I wish would burn in hell twice over for infecting my mum. Cancer is like fire, it starts of small and stays in the one place for the time being and it's easily put out-if its caught in time, however if you leave it alone, let it go unnoticed it spreads and its gets worse, making it harder to control and eliminate. That's what happened with my mum, she was too late in noticing she had it. When she told me she had cancer, I died inside. I couldn't believe she has cancer, I didn't believe her, i told myself over and over again it wasn't true, it couldn't be true! although I knew she wouldn't lie to me about it, I just couldn't bring myself to believe her. I was losing my mum to stupid disease and I can't do anything to stop it or even slow it down.

I'm just thankful that she is still here, fighting it off for as long as she can, although we both know the cancer has won. She has always been a fighter- never giving up, no matter how hard it gets for her and it makes her want to just give up, and that even trying is just a waste of time. She carries on anyway. That's what I admire most about her. She has eyes of innocence, the face of an angel, a personality of a dreamer, and a smile that hides more pain than you can imagine.

Glancing up towards the clock on the wall, it's 6:30. Wow I must have stood and watched her for longer than I thought, it felt like only 5 minutes not half an hour. Oh well this isn't going to get me anywhere if I stand here any longer. I close the door and make my way to the bathroom, I enter quickly and lock the door. I wander over to the sink and open the cabinet above it, and pulled out a small, metal box and placed on the side of sink, closing the cabinet door once again. I turn the shower on and wait for the right temperature of the water before I enter into it. I removed my clothing and clambered into the shower, grabbing the metal box before I enter. I opened the box and brought out my only friend, my blade. A shiny, sharp metal that causes me so much pain, yet relieves the mental pain I feel inside. I discard of the box by placing it on the shower floor, I placed the cold blade against my skin and dragged it across my arm, letting the dark red liquid flow down my arm ,yet again, freely. I bring the blade back up and i slice into my pale skin again and again, adding 6 more to my arm . Tears flowing freely down my face masking in with the running water from the shower. The new blood staining my arms washed away as the hot water rolled down arms. As the last of the blood drained away, I washed my hair quickly and cleaned the rest of myself quickly, as I finished my shower i shut the water off and bent down to pick up the metal box I place on the floor earlier an put my blade back into its rightful place. I put the box back into the cabinet and quickly dried off and dressed into black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, making my way to the kitchen to prepare my mums daily medication, and take it up to her. Why did she have to go and cancer? Why her? Why not somebody else? Tears threatened fall down for the second time this morning, they are harder to hold back when all your emotions are put into them.

Preparing medication isn't fun, it gets harder to prepare every time, knowing it won't make my mum any better. Picking up my mums medication and her water I turn around and I see her sat at the table, looking at with her sparkling wide eyes, what is she doing up?

'Mum, umm hey what are you doing up? I was just going to up your med-'

'Phil, sweetie put the medication down on the table I will take it in a minute and have you been crying? Please don't lie to me and say you haven't'

'Okay mum, and seriously mum I haven't been crying'

'Phillip Michael Lester you are a terrible liar you know that right?'

'Yeah I know' how is it she always knows I'm lying

'So come on tell me what's wrong? You can tell me anything you know that'

'I know I can and seriously mum it's nothing' how can I tell that everything in my life is wrong? Her having cancer, dad working out town all the time trying to make money for us and a place I call hell, which is better known as school making my life a living misery, and I can't HIS grasps. This is killing me.

'You know, it's okay to cry and get depressed for a while sometimes. You see being sad can leave us stronger and better so we are able to cope with life's challenges'

I wish I could believe her. But I can't, it doesn't leave me in stronger or better position, it leaves me in worse place than before. I gave a weak smile and replied ' thanks mum'

'Your welcome sweetie' she stood up and walked over to me and hugged me, I couldn't help but returning it back to her, you can't compare what a hug from your mum feels like. It's just an amazing, safe and calming feeling.

'Look at me' I looked into her eyes awaiting for her to say more

'Fix yourself up. Wash away those tears my darling, whatever has made you cry isn't worth it. So be strong, honey. No one has to know what your feeling inside, just a paint a smile upon your perfect face and pretend everything is okay, show them they can't break you and never will. Remember you only have one year left there and your free of them forever, I wish I could do more for you'

'Aww don't go sentimental on me now or you will make cry, ha ha ha. You have done so much me, more than you could possibly imagine mum! There isn't anything you can do, like you said I only have a year left to go then I'm free'

'That's my boy, my perfect boy'

'I'm not perfect mum'

'Well you are to me, no matter what you say or think'

'You still have to take your medication mum'

'Oh thanks for reminding me, I would have forgotten to take it if you didn't'

'Its fine mum, do you have a hospital appointment today?'

'Yes I do I won't be home till late tonight'

'Oh ok, well I better go before I'm late'

'Ok, I will see you later on then love, have a good day, well try to'

'I will try' I shout as walk down the hallway, stopping at the stairs putting my converse on and then grabbing my keys, bag, hoodie and wallet from side, I notice that I didn't have my phone or iPod so I ran up to my room and grabbed them. 10 seconds later I was out of the door. I pulled my hoodie on as I walked to school, the walk isn't long it takes 5 minutes maybe less depending on how fast I'm walking.

School

I can't think of anything that brings me more torture than this one place does every single day of my life. Preparing for another day torturous abuse. This all because I'm gay. Yep that's right gay, and the best part is I don't have the strength to fight back because if I did it would only be worse for me in the long run. I'm the schools freak and the thugs favourite prey.

Well here goes nothing. I plug my headphones into iPod and press play as muse blared out the speakers into my ears, pull my hood up to cover my face in a hope that they won't spot me making my way into the building, with my head facing the floor as to not make direct eye contact with anyone. Assuring myself that I won't come into contact with my tormentors.

If I keep my head down and avoid eye contact with everyone then maybe, just maybe I can avoid them. I just need to get to my first classroom then I should be safe. I carried on walking, my face never leaving the floor, I want to avoid people staring at me or hurting me for just one morning.

BANG

I can't believe it! Everything i wanted to avoid this morning, happened! I just collided into another student and now we are both on floor, with half of the school looking at us and staring. This is just great! I wanted to avoid this! I can never do anything right!

'I see your blind as well as a faggot are ya ha ha ha' just what I need right now! People insulting me, my day just keeps getting better. I curl up into a ball, I'm hurt and sad and all I can do is cry. No body seems to care, why would they?

I hear the hallway start to clear, giving me the signal it's almost time for lessons to commence. I really don't have the energy to move. I glance upwards to see the boy I walked into. I have never seen him around before, he must be the new kid. He has short brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, he is gorgeous. Wait what am I saying, i hardly know him! I can't trust him, I just can't. I don't want history to repeat itself and have to deal with this twice.

He offers his hand out to me, I thought he was going to hit me, so I sank my face back into my body in order to avoid what I thought was a punch to my head.

'D-don't hurt m-me p-please'

'Hey are you okay? I promise i'm not going to hurt you i just want to help you and I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk into you, I was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone and I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm dan by the way'

'Yeah i guess so, and it's fine I was doing the same and I'm phil. Your the new kid right?'

'Yep, that's me'

'You know it is a bad idea talking to me, right?' Well it is, both for me and him.

'No I didn't, why is it a bad idea?' What could possibly be wrong about talking to him?

'As you can already tell I'm the schools punching bag, and if they see you talking to me then they will hurt you too, and I don't want that to happen to, although I have just met you I wouldn't wish this upon anyone'

Also you will end up hurting me like HE did, HE befriended me then it turned nasty as the friendship progressed, I'm not going to let myself fall for it again. I can't tell dan that. He would ask questions as to who HE was and then claim he is nothing like HIM when he might be.

'I have never met someone like me before'

'What do you mean?' What could he possibly mean? Has never met someone who is gay before? Or just in general weird?

'I was in your situation at my old school, people aren't very accepting are they?' Situation? How could someone like him, be like someone like me? Is he gay?

'no I guess they aren't, I suppose I know that one' I reply shyly, why am I so shy of him? I better stop talking to him, before he makes me trust him.

'would you like some help'

'help?' How could he possibly help me?

'well yeah your still on the floor , I was wondering if you wanted help getting up'

'oh right, yeah please' I'm an complete idiot sometimes, I totally forgot I was even on the floor, I'm not surprised though I spend the majority of my time on it. Why did I accept his offer? He is going to think I trust him. Oh well to late to say no now. I reached for hand and he helped me up, I was half expecting him to pull his hand away and let me fall back down, but he didn't he helped me up.

As I stood up, still holding on to dans hand, I felt a spark between us. It sounds weird I know, but I felt it. It was indescribable. Maybe he felt it too? What am I saying? I'm making this up in mind and he probably didn't feel it anyway. What was I thinking, I can't trust him, no matter what I thought I felt.

'so phil...'


	3. When will you trust me fully?

**A/N- I'll do these at the bottom of the chapters :-) this chapter does contain a lot of swearing and use of homophobic language so I apologise in advance for that. **

Phils P.O.V

'So phil...' I glanced up from looking down at our now separated hands, I felt as though I was drowning. Drowning in the depths of dans chocolate brown eyes. You could get lost in them. I felt his eyes bearing into mine, looking and exploring what could possibly lie underneath.

_The longer he looks into your eyes the more he is interested in you. If he can't look into your eyes long enough, there is a great chance he just wants to conquer you. After that he will leave you just like everybody else does, or maybe like last time use you for his own personal gain. You're just as naive and stupid as last time aren't you. Are you ever going to learn? How many times are you going to make this mistake?_

I'm not naive and stupid! I have only made that mistake once! Once! How was I supposed to know HE was going to be my worst nightmare. Maybe Dan is different, maybe he is nothing like HIM!

_Stop being optimistic would you? Of course Dan will be just like HIM, everybody you practically know is like HIM, what makes Dan any different_?

I have no way I could answer that, because I don't know what makes him different, I hope he is different.

'If you don't mind me asking, phil could you help me find my form room, I'm completely lost and I have no idea where I'm going'

'Oh, erm sure, who do you have as your form tutor?' Dan glances at timetable looking for his tutors name

'I have Mrs Swan'

'Well that's lucky then'

'Lucky?'

'Yeah, Mrs Swan is also my form tutor so we're both going to the same place'

'Ha ha ha, I guess that is lucky then, well then lead the way, don't want to be late now do we?'

'I guess so, lets go then' I started to walk down the noisy corridor, with dan trailing behind me trying to keep up with me as to not get lost amongst the other students in the corridor. About one minute later we made to our form room.

The room is already full students sat in their seats, chatting amongst themselves waiting for form to end in ten minutes time. Oh the joys of form (!) The worst 10 minutes of the entire day for me. Being sat in a room full of people that hate me isn't exactly my idea fun or entertaining, it's hell. We enter the room, and I quickly walk to my seat at the back of the room in the corner, blocking out the usual insults as I go. I quickly sit down and wait for this nightmare to be over.

Dans P.O.V

Form.

I really do hate form times, not because of the teachers or its length of time, it's the students I hate.

By hate, I mean detest, despise, loath. They sit there and judge you and your every move, like they own you when they don't. Thinking their opinions is gospel and the god honest truth, when in fact it's complete and utter bullshit. I respect the fact they have an opinion and that they choose to share it, but I just can't stand what comes out their mouths.

Well, here goes nothing. I enter my new form slowly behind phil, who is now sat down at his seat at the back. Wow he does move fast. I walk over to misses desk to introduce myself, better make a good first impression

'Hello, you must be Dan'

'Yep, that's me'

'I'm Mrs Swan and I'll be your form tutor for this year, if you have any questions feel free to ask, and you'll sit next to Phillip at the back. Do you have any questions?'

'Nope I don't think so'

'Alright then, go take your seat and have a good first day' she smiled at me as she finished her sentence.

'Bad luck there mate! You're going to be sat next that faggot for the rest of year, be careful though you might catch something from him' what's up with this jackass? Is there a ten foot pole stuck up his ass? I'm assuming so by that comment. Who does he think he is? The fucking Queen of Sheba? I think that suits that dick quite well.

'Well it's a good thing you're not a doctor then isn't it?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well if you were doctor you would know that you can't catch being gay, it's impossible and I'm assuming that's you what you meant when you used the term faggot?'

'Ooh we got ourselves a nerd' achieving sniggers from the surrounding people.

_Way to go Dan, way to go! Seriously well done! Not only have you gained a shitload of attention towards yourself, you retaliated to him by being a sassy twat like usual, well done! What a way to start a new school. _

'Nerd? Really? Just because I can use the English language correctly, that doesn't make me a nerd'

'Whatever, faggot'

'Oh how original (!)'

I go over to my assigned quickly, in a hope he won't say anything more, honestly I really don't feel like arguing on my first day. I sat down and glanced over at phil who was now staring at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, wait... Did I just say his eyes are gorgeous? Who am I kidding ? His eyes are beautiful. I could drown in them if he would let me. He quickly looked away as he caught my gaze. Staying silent as did so. This is how we remained for the rest of form , sat in a silence that wasn't comfortable but wasn't awkward either.

'Alright then guys, off you go to first lesson have a good day guys!' Wow she certainly is chirpy! Oh fuck it's end of form and I have no idea where I'm going. Phil shot up from his chair and practically ran out the door, well done dan you just gave his tormentors another reason to make his life a misery!

I got up slowly and made my way towards the door to make my way to the first lesson of the day.

Maths.

Seriously? I have maths first thing this morning and on my first day! Well this just gets better and better (!) Well at least my classroom is just down the corridor from here, not that much of a walk. As I made my way to maths, I could hear laughter and taunting from around the corner of my maths classroom. It wasn't just one voice of laughter, it sounded like six or seven more. My curiosity got the better of me- so I decided to check out what was going on. As I approached the corner turning to a dead end corridor, the voices and laughter became louder and easier to hear...

'Go on jake, give that fag everything he deserves'

'I think you're a disgusting human being that is nothing but an infection that passes around and never leaves. You're a worthless parasite that everybody hates also you're worth less than a fuck you' WHAT A DICK! What gives him the right to even that! There is nothing wrong with being gay! It's not like it affects him personally! The homophobic dick! How dare he talk to somebody like that! Wait who was he talking to? I edged closer and closer to the corner until I could people there came closer into my view. That's when I saw him. By him I mean the person whose at the receiving end of that vile use of language. It was phil! They have him held up by his shirt against the wall. It's jake that's holding home there! He looks like the boy from form I had a 'discussion' with this morning, wait that is him! I have to do something to help him! I have to! I'm not going to let them do this to him!

'What the fuck are doing to him?'

'Nothing that concerns the likes of ...oh ... ha ha ha oh look boys it's the posh bastard from form here to save his boyfriend isn't that sweet'

'Put phil down now! you vile bastard! he hasn't done anything wrong!'

'Or what? Are you gonna hit me? ' he sniggered at me, what a prick

'No Dan! Please don't do anything stupid!' Tears threatening to spill from his gorgeous blue eyes.

'Oi faggot! Shut up no one asked for your opinion did they? No I didn't think so, so then Dan since that's your name, are going to hit me? Because well I'm tired of waiting and I have better things to be doing than waiting around'

'No, I'm gonna do this...'

That's when I charged at full force towards him. He toppled towards the floor, realising phil from his grasp before he hit the floor. I got back up and edged my way towards phil, taking him by the hand and sprinting towards the nearest toilets, that I had seen on my way into school. Ignoring the shouting that jake was doing

'You're going to pay for that posh boy! You and that faggot! Do you hear me! You're gonna pay!'

I carried on sprinting towards the toilets, phil still in tow with me as I still have clasp of his hand. Not that I cared at all. I love his touch. It feels safe and warm, like I never wanted to let go.

When we reached the toilets, I swung the door open just wide enough for me and phil to fit through. As the door closed, I let go off phil's hand and looked into his tear stained eyes for a moment before he came closer to me, capturing me into a tight hug, sobbing into my shoulder. I let him, seeing someone so vulnerable like this broke my heart, especially when you love that person. I know what you're thinking, how can I possibly love him? Although I know nothing about him, i feel as though I have known him my whole life. We stood like this for what feels like forever, his sobs had now turned into small whimpers and sniffling then to silence. He pulled away from the embrace and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall, I decided to join him there. As I sat down, I looked at him. I mean really looking at him. He is beautiful. How could people bully somebody so perfect and beautiful that's phil? His eyes are like deep blue oceans, which you don't mind drowning in every time you gaze into them, or how his hair falls perfectly in place with out any effort. I bet his smile is just as amazing, I'd like to see him smile, just once or twice just to see how perfect it is. We sat in a comfortable silence, letting our thoughts over take us.

'Thanks, Dan' phil said finally breaking the silence

'For what?'

'Saving me from jake and for standing up for me really. Nobody has ever done that for me ever'

'Well you're welcome, I'm glad I'm the first who has stood up for you, I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that'

There it is! His smile! He's smiling! His smile is amazing and perfect. Just like I imagined it would be. The way it just sits perfectly on his mouth. It's not fake, it's a real smile.

'Hey, how come you stopped talking to me in form?' Phil's head turned to the side with confused looked appearing on his face

'Oh yeah, sorry about that. I guess I didn't trust you, I thought you would be like everyone else, like jake and his gang and HIM, making me trust them then crushing me'

'Whose HIM?'

'I can't tell you, HE would kill me if I told anybody'

'Told anybody what phil? Whose HIM? Phil if you're trouble I'll help you! Please tell me'

'I can't tell you! HE would kill me if I said anything!'

'Okay, I won't prey then. So why do you trust me now? Well I assume you trust me because you're talking to me'

'You did something that they never did for me, you stood up for me when you didn't have to, you could have just watched and joined in, but you didn't, you helped me and it shown me that you were different to the others'

'Thank you for trusting me, I know how you feel, being gay really isn't easy when you're in a homophobic school which sucks'

'You're gay?'

'Yeah, I thought you knew that? Remember this morning when we were talking?'

'I thought you were kidding, just so I would trust you'

'Nope I wasn't kidding, so we have 2 options : one we return to lessons and carry the school day constantly looking over shoulders for jake and that lot or option 2 we ditch this place for the day and do something way more fun like going to the parlour going to my house to play some video games?get to know each other a bit more, I honestly prefer option 2 I feel like I finally found my first friend'

'Option 2 it is then, and I feel the same' with that we both stood up and made our way out of the toilets and out of the school building, our pace quickened as we walked through the yard to reach the gate to leave the school.

As we left the school, we started talking about things we liked and what we were interested in. It turns out we have a lot in common. One of his favourite bands is muse! At least he has a good taste in music. As we talked we made our to the deserted part of the park so we wouldn't be bothered by passers by. We made our way over to closest bench and sat down, discussing Pokemon characters as we did. As we sat down, phil's phone interrupted us by signalling to phil he had a new message. He slowly took his out of pocket and checked to see who had sent it. His facial expression changed as he read it, from one of happiness and content to fear.

'Phil... Are you okay? Whose the text from?'

'I-I'm fine... I-it's from HIM'

**A/N- okay so I know this has been posted really late and I'm sorry about that! That reason being I was planning the rest of the story out, so far I have planned 20 chapters and a sequel, also I procrastinated a lot writing this chapter so sorry about that. Also I will again apologise for the homophobic language used in parts of it, I had to rewrite those parts about ten times, I felt horrible writing it so I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes I'm using my iPhone to write the chapters and autocorrection is seriously bad on i**t.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE- PLEASE READ!

_hey guys _

_I have found major flaws with the chapters already Published for this story, as I was reading it through I realised some parts , to me, didn't major sense and I didn't fully introduce a character the way I wanted them to be introduced. wrote decided to re write this story entirely by altering something's slightly and added some stuff I thought would be good to add. This is the re write: s/9556502/1/ I hope it's better than this one :-) _


End file.
